This application generally relates to electrical communications and to data processing and, more particularly, to scheduling, to task assignment, and to reminders in electronic calendaring applications.
Electronic calendaring applications utilize reminders. These calendaring applications allow users to create calendar entries and to associate the entries with dates and times. These calendaring applications also allow users to establish reminders of the calendared events. The user may even specify at what date and time the reminder is presented prior to the event.
These prior art reminders, however, have a common irritation. When the user synchronizes their calendar between different devices, the user can receive multiple reminders for a single entry. The user thus scrambles to silence the reminder produced by each device. It's not uncommon to have a PC, a PDA, a cell phone, and a pager all synchronized to remind the user of a calendar event. At similar times, then, all these devices may “ding,” vibrate, or otherwise alert the user of the calendar event. The user must locate each device and acknowledge the reminder. What is needed, however, is the ability to acknowledge all the reminders from a single device.